


[Podfic] Under Surveillance

by Literarion



Series: [Podfic] Not-Very-Nice and Anatomically-Inaccurate Prophecies [31]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Crack, Discord: O Lord Heal This Server, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26139352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literarion/pseuds/Literarion
Summary: For the prompt 'What They Do When They're Apart'Music:Silly Introby Alexander Nakarada (CC-BY 4.0)Sound effect:Rustling leavesby Silkyworm (CC-BY 3.0)
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: [Podfic] Not-Very-Nice and Anatomically-Inaccurate Prophecies [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695055
Kudos: 5
Collections: Good Omens Podfics, The Not-Very-Nice and Anatomically-Inaccurate Prophecies of OLHTS





	[Podfic] Under Surveillance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chamyl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamyl/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Not That Bad, When You Get Used to It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22482946) by [chamyl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamyl/pseuds/chamyl). 



> For the prompt 'What They Do When They're Apart'
> 
> Music: [Silly Intro](https://filmmusic.io/song/4786-silly-intro) by Alexander Nakarada ([CC-BY 4.0](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/4.0/))
> 
> Sound effect: [Rustling leaves](https://freesound.org/people/Silkyworm/sounds/327524/) by Silkyworm ([CC-BY 3.0](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/3.0/))

#  [Listen on Anchor](https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/Prophecies-of-OLHTS-32-Under-Surveillance-eio05t)

##  [Download](https://d3ctxlq1ktw2nl.cloudfront.net/staging/2020-7-27/101991419-44100-2-88c0dc546daac.m4a)


End file.
